Valz Day
by Koshiba Kiri
Summary: Chocolate is really important in Valentine's Day, do you agree with it? A OneShot Beauty Pop FanFiction, enjoy reading then!


**Disclaimer :** I do not own Beauty Pop, it belongs to Kiyoko Arai-sensei**  
**

**Valentine's Day**

"Kei! You eat too much!"

The Scissors Project clubroom in the morning already noisy due to Narumi's constant yelling. The sleepy Kei just looked at him innocently as always.

"What's the matter, Naru-Naru?" he asked, half-asleep.

Narumi started to get mad quickly but Ochiai interrupted him saying, "Kei, why don't you look around and realize what have you done first?"

Kei widened his eyes in an attempt to look not guilty, looking at the table in front of him. It was messy with snacks, though you couldn't really call them snacks, _trash_ would be a more accurate word.

"Look what you've done!" Ochiai complained, "sleep everyday, eat whatever as you like, mess everything up."

Kei yawned, not caring about whatever Ochiai said. Narumi shook his head, staring at Kei who was reminding him to Kiri's lazy fat cat.

"I wonder how you could eat this much" Narumi shoved Kei's snack box right into his face. Kei's eyes widen, he was so shocked to see the box was empty.

"WHERE ARE MY SNACKS?"

"It had already been eaten by yourself, Kei" answered Narumi casually.

"Impossible! Naru-Naru must be the culprit!"

"C'mon, Kei! Don't point at him like that!" Ochiai protested.

"Yeah, the culprit must be no one else but you!" Narumi yelled.

"So, don't forget to clean up this room!" Ochiai ordered.

"And don't ever try to steal our snacks!" Narumi warned before they had nothing to eat because of Kei.

###

"Kei, do you want it? I brought it from my bakery."

"Thanks!" Kei smiled cheerfully and took that cake, the girl who gave it smiled back at him, blushing on the spot.

"Being given food by all the girls as always" teased Ochiai.

"What a lucky guy" said Narumi with a grin.

"Just like you, Naru-Naru" Kei smirked.

"What do you mean?" Narumi was confused.

"You always get any cookies from girls, don't you?"

"And you always eat all of it before me."

"That's because you never want to eat it."

"Whatever" Narumi shrugged.

"Tomorrow gonna be a great day for you both" Ochiai smiled.

"What?" Narumi asked, he didn't understand at all.

"Don't you remember it? Tomorrow is the day when every girl confesses their feeling with a chocolate" Ochiai explained.

Narumi eyes widen, "I'd forgotten about it."

"Valentine's day? Whoa… The SP room will be filled by chocolates!" Kei shouted happily.

"It means our day gonna be destroyed by tons of noisy girls" Narumi rolled his eyes.

###

**- Next Day -**

"You musn't eat anything today!"

"Naru-Naru is so not fair! I can eat anything I want!" Kei protested.

"You can only eat yours! I've already told you not to take my snacks! But you ate everything, even Kazuhiko's!" Narumi yelled angrily.

"But I'm very hungry."

"Don't make excuses! I won't let you take it all away! Kazuhiko will keep your snacks or whatever chocolate from any girl, you can eat everything next week!"

"Naru-Naru is so mean!" Kei cried loudly.

"I'm serious about it. You have no food 'till next week, remember that!" Narumi threatened.

Kei was frozen for a moment.

###

Kei walked over the corridor in the school, his face looked so pale, being hungry all the time wasn't good idea.

"Are you okay?"

Kei turned around and found Kiri stood behind him, staring at him blankly like she usually did. "Just fine" answered Kei quietly.

"So that's it? All the girls kept screaming at you to give Valentine's gift but you're not even listening. It doesn't look fine to me" Kiri sighed.

Kei laughed a bit. "They were screaming at me? I didn't even hear."

"Good job" Kiri rolled her eyes. Kei just smirked.

"So, how about you, Kiri-chan? Don't you have a Valentine's gift for someone?"

Kiri's eyes widen, "What? No, I don't."

"Don't have anything for Naru-Naru, do you?"

"Him? I think he already got too much from all the girls in the school."

Kei smiled a bit. "Yeah, he got everything but he turned them all away."

Kiri wanted to talk some more but Kei's stomach rumbled unexpectedly.

"So hungry in the evening, right?" Kiri smiled at him.

"Yes, I am. Do you have something to eat?"

"I have one" Kiri checked her bag and found a chocolate in it.

"Here" Kiri gave it to him, "it's my snack but you seem to need it more than I."

"THANK YOU, KIRI-CHAN!" Kei shouted cheerfully, "I'll never forget your kindness, I promise!"

"Yeah, whatever" Kiri sighed.

###

Narumi looked at the boy who wore a visor on his head, walking over the corridor and grinning like crazy. Wondering how Kei could act so weird, Narumi thought, "what's wrong with that brat?"

"Yo, Naru-Naru!" Kei greeted, smiling cheerfully.

"Is there a girl gave you some chocolates today?" asked Narumi without enthusiasm.

"Yes! She's really a good girl, and neither are you, Naru-Naru!" Kei smirked.

"Whatever you say" Narumi sighed. As he looked at Kei's chocolate, his eyes a bit widen.

"Is that yours?"

"Yes, of course. What's wrong?"

"Not really looks like a Valentine's chocolate" Narumi commented.

"I knew it. But could you imagine how does a girl like Kiri-chan gave something like that for a guy?"

Narumi was really shocked to hear that, "what did you say? You got that from Mussy-head?"

Kei nodded with a grin, "she's really nice, isn't she?"

Narumi froze, he bit his lip for a moment.

"Give it to me."

Kei looked at him innocently, not really understanding what he was talking about, "what do you mean?"

"Just give it to me your chocolate!" demanded Narumi with impatience.

Kei's eyes widen, _what's the matter with that guy? He looks really serious about it._

"But it's only one, Naru-Naru. You confiscated all of my snacks, remember?"

"Alright, you can take all of my snacks! But give that chocolate to me!" Narumi decided.

Kei was shocked, "are you serious?"

"Just give it before I change my mind!" Narumi almost yelled.

"Alright then… take it!" Kei gave it to Narumi and ran to SP room like a tiger chasing after his prey. Narumi was pretty amazed to look at how fast Kei left.

Narumi stared at the chocolate in his hand smiling, "Kazuhiko was right. Today is such a great day!"

**~ Fin ~  
**


End file.
